Chieko
belongs to @autumnpigmy and all images are original - please don't copy her! except for Chieko's left leg. That was copied and pasted off Sayori. Chieko has a fanfiction on Wattpad! It's here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/162779481-chieko-a-doki-doki-literature-club-fanfiction If you don't like spoilers, don't read ANY OF THIS. Appearance Chieko has long and curly hair, half of which is tied in twin buns on top of her head. She does not wear hair accessories because they break when she tries to fit them over her thick hair. Her eyes are gold and are the same shape as Yuri's. Chieko wears white knee-highs with pink-tipped uwabaki slippers, and she wears the blazer buttoned up. Outside of school, she wears a black hoodie with a Cheshire cat print, paired with pink shorts. Personality Chieko is shown to be a relatively shy character, and she has trouble expressing her emotions. However, if the player chooses to spend time with her, she opens up and becomes confident in her words and actions. She later reveals to the player that she is only shy around Monika. This is because of her fear of not being able to measure up to Monika's personality and because of her love that she knows Monika doesn't share. She is very unorganised and is a bit of a scatterbrain, which is ironic considering she starts acts 1, 2 and 4 as co-President with Monika. She is also easily bored and does not commit to anything she finds uninteresting. Chieko has a very observant and analytical mind, and she often knows before anyone else when something is wrong. She spends a lot of time watching other people, which the other members find somewhat creepy. She is a very intelligent person, and she has many good ideas, but she has trouble turning her thoughts into words and so keeps many of her observations to herself. Chieko's name, meaning child of wisdom, reflects this. Chieko is part dandere, part kuudere. Relationships Monika '''has been Chieko's best friend since grade school. Chieko comments that Monika practically adopted her when they were small. She also says that Monika's always been the shining star in their duo. Monika will call her Chio on occasion. In act 4, she admits to Monika that she loves her. '''Sayori '''was in Chieko's first-year class, however they didn't talk much. Until Chieko has an emotional breakdown and storms out of the clubroom, Sayori has hardly anything to do with Chieko. '''Natsuki, '''to Chieko, is not much more than the cute and sassy girl in the club. While they can get along, they don't have much to do with each other. '''Yuri '''and Chieko have very similar interests, and they have known each other since high school. However, both girls' shyness combined with Chieko's high school crush on Yuri prevents them from becoming friends. '''The Protagonist '''had never met Chieko before joining the Literature Club. Depending on his actions, Chieko can think of him as a mystery, a good friend or another obstacle in her path towards courage. Backstory Chieko's mother, Kaori, became pregnant when she was raped during a vacation in Australia. The father was placed under a restraining order for the lifetime of the child. Kaori raised Chieko as a single mother. When the child support funds ran out, Kaori taught Chieko how to live on her own while she was at work. The two do not spend much time together, but Kaori makes a point on trying to spend time with her daughter on weekends. They have board game tournaments most Saturdays, and Kaori takes Chieko out to their favorite cafe on Sundays. While Chieko is sometimes curious about her father, she hates him with a passion and hopes she never has to meet him. Story '''Act One - The story is relatively normal, but with the addition of Chieko. Her route on Day Two includes the player escorting Chieko to her locker to find a book, and on Day Three the player helps her organize it. At the end of Day Three Chieko suffers an emotional breakdown and quits from her role as co-President. Sayori is elected as Vice President the next day. On the last day, when the protagonist leaves to find Sayori, Chieko follows him. She stays outside Sayori's house while he looks for her, and when the act ends, Chieko experiences an odd occurence - like a cut scene between then and the beginning of Act Two. Act Two '''- When Act Two begins, Chieko is confused as to how she got from Sayori's house to outside of her own. Her memories from Act One have not been removed because she is semi-aware - which is due to her incomplete Presidency in the previous act. When Monika tries to edit Chieko's file to make her undesirable, she finds that she can't be edited in any way, because of her true sentient nature (explained in True Backstory) so she instead frequently tries to annoy Chieko so she will lose her temper and ruin her reputation. Chieko will wait outside the clubroom on Day Four and listen to Yuri's speech. After Yuri kills herself, Chieko will enter the room and stay with Jasper over the weekend. ''Easter Eggs: ''If the poster in the back of the room changes to a picture of Sayori hanging, it will disappear on Day Two due to Chieko taking it. '''Act Three - Chieko cannot be deleted (explained in True Backstory) by Monika. When Chieko realizes this, she takes Yuri's knife and threatens to kill Monika if she doesn't tell her how she controls the game. Monika begs Jasper to delete Chieko for her, and Chieko tells Jasper to instead delete Monika so she will become President and fix the game. If the player chooses to "delete" Chieko by moving her to another folder (she will restore herself if she is normally deleted) the Just Monika scene will play out as normal. Monika will have three things to say about Chieko: Shy * "You know, when I was little, I used to think Chieko was shy." * "But it turned out she was only quiet around me." * "I've known she was gay for a long time now..." * "For a while...I thought she had a crush on me..." * "...And that she was avoiding me by spending time with you because she's insecure around me..." * "I mean, I can't blame her." * "I was really popular, and she wasn't." * "I don't mean to be rude about it. It's true." * "Anyway, none of that matters now. She doesn't even exist anymore." * "I suppose I miss her a little bit...even though she was never real in the first place." Hate '' * "Remember the Sunday before Sayori killed herself?" * "I mean, of course you do. You'd be a horrible person to forget that." * "And I know you can't be a horrible person. Ahaha~" * "Chieko was talking to me over video chat before I had to help Sayori with the posters..." * "I tried to apologize to her for what happened...But she just ignored me." * "She said she hated me for making her feel so bad." * "I didn't even do anything. It was just her insecurity playing up." * "I know I can be a little overpowering at times..." * "...But because she was really shy and scared around me, that stopped her from being a good President." * "I tried to give her stuff to do at first, but she did it so badly I'd have to take over for her." * "The club needed at least one good President." * "She couldn't be, so I was." * "And she hated me for that." * "I don't think I'll ever understand why." * "Oh well, at least I have you, player. And I know you won't hate me." * "...Won't you?" ''Trust * "I think Chieko had an idea as to what was going on when I messed with the game." * "She somehow managed to retain her memories from before Sayori killed herself." * "...She figured out that Sayori had somehow been removed..." * "...Of course, that was my fault, but I don't know whether she was suspicious of me or she was just salty about what happened the Sunday before..." * "You know, when we were all sharing poems, Chieko changed hers from the week before..." * "I don't know whether you noticed that or not..." * "The one about her refusing to drown?" * "She obviously didn't care whether I knew she remembered the week before or not." * "Maybe she didn't believe it...?" * "She's always been a bit of a skeptic..." * "I don't know. Anyway, it doesn't matter now." * "The past is in the past." * "And I want to enjoy my present with you~" If the player chooses to delete Monika, her default deletion scene plays out as normal. Chieko will be surprised that the player chose to trust her and delete Monika, even though she doesn't love them. 'Act Four - '''In Act Four, Chieko is promoted to President. ''Monika's Route: If the player chose to delete Chieko in the previous act, she will never edit any files in the game except for removing her own route. It will play out until the festival and for six more days beyond it, and Chieko will write four new special scenes per character, each getting more and more romantic until the last ones. Yuri and Natsuki's final scenes include them confessing their love for the player (Sayori confesses the day before the festival) and all of them include a kiss, followed by the end of the game. In this route, Chieko never mentions anything about being inside a game, or about her true backstory. ''Easter Egg: ''There is a 1/20 (5%) chance that Chieko's route will not be removed. If her route is chosen, she will delete herself and trigger the F-O-R-E-V-E-R ending. ''Chieko's Route: ''If the player chose to delete Monika, Chieko will feel sorry for her and write her a route before restoring her. In this route, Monika is the Vice President, and Chieko keeps her own route. She will offer the player advice about his chosen route, unless the player chooses Chieko's, in which case she will suggest that he start choosing Monika. True Backstory If the player chooses Chieko's route in act 4, on day 3 she will start explaining why she is different to all the other girls. (Note: this is all headcanon. If Dan Salvato reads this, I'm sorry I made you so awful!) Chieko was created as an artificial intelligence for the purpose of helping Dan Salvato write the script for the game. She was split into four core parts: the tsundere (Natsuki), the dorodere (Sayori), the yandere (Monika), and the dandere (Yuri). Salvato started roleplaying with the four parts and based the game's script on the result. Once the script was written, Salvato found no use for the artificial intelligence and deleted each part. When Salvato was testing the game, he found a fifth character who had not been included anywhere in the script - Chieko. Her pure will not to die prevented her from being deleted, and since she did not fit with either theme of the game (she does not fit with the dating-sim part because she is in love with Monika, and she doesn't have the psychological horror mentality) Salvato created a background program to stop Chieko from restoring herself. Chieko takes after her four parts - she gets her messiness and disorganization from Sayori, she is sassy and sarcastic because of Natsuki, she gets her love for Monika from Monika, and she is short-sighted because of how she imagined Yuri in development. In the fanfiction, it is stated that Chieko has only existed on Jasper's (the main character) computer because the anti-Chio program failed. She says that for every download of the game, she has to try not to drown to be part of it. The program holds her down in the form of seaweed. Word Preferences Align, Awake, Background, Believe, Camera, Chill, Closer, Cloudy, Contemplate, Crystal, Depth, Drown, Empathy, Fantasy, Finale, Forbidden, Golden, Horizon, Hum, Leadership, Morning, Moonlight, Mountain, Open, Photo, Puzzle, Realize, Reflect, Scent, Shelter, Shimmer, Silence, Scent, Thought, View, Will, Zen Interests and Skills Chieko's skills are very widespread, but they tend to be creativity- or logic-oriented. Some of her skills include: * Photography * Pottery * Crossword puzzles * Programming * Drawing Chieko only has a few interests, since her interests tend to be short-lived. Her main interests are: * Drawing * Crossword puzzles * Board games Trivia * Chieko can only hold her breath for 34 seconds. * She has an intense fear of drowning and never waking up. * She does not think highly of Dan Salvato, but she does not hate him. She thinks of him as a distant father figure. * Chieko explains that even though she has drowned several hundred thousand times, once for each download of the game, it only takes a few milliseconds of real time for her to drown. * Chieko's hair is less pastel than the other members' hair. * Chieko will never appear in a mod unless someone else makes it. * She reads all base64 code as plain text. She doesn't even notice that the text is in base64. * Chieko comments that the four girls on the cover of ''Parfait Girls ''are what Monika, Yuri, Natsuki and Sayori looked like in her imagination. ** Yuri's equivalent has black hair in a long braid, dark blue eyes, and glasses. ** Natsuki's equivalent has hot pink hair in pigtails tied with large white bows, and pale blue eyes. She looks like a Sylveon. ** Sayori's equivalent (Minori) has short blonde hair with a heart-shaped hair clip, and magenta eyes. ** Monika's equivalent has dark brown hair in the same hairstyle, orange eyes, and dangly earrings. * Renaming Chieko's character file to a PNG reveals this image. Category:Original Characters